


kesaltimgewey

by maraudersourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, First Nations Culture, Fluffy Ending, Indigenous Theo Raeken, M/M, Mi'kmaq Dialect, Mi'kmaw Theo Raeken, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, playful fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/pseuds/maraudersourwolf
Summary: Words are always good to communicate.But sometimes, they’re not quite enough.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	kesaltimgewey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfenboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/gifts).



> It's been a while since I wrote anything.  
> What a better way to start 2021 than by putting another of my out of the box works out there.
> 
> This is my christmas gift for our kelu’sin paqt+smit-aqti Brett.  
> Yes, I know, it got delayed by a week.  
> Time is a social construct, shush it.
> 
> I **_do know_** that Cody Christian's background is not exactly part of the Mi'kmaq Community, but a whole different First Nation and therefore the culture, language and customs are pretty different.  
> I am **not** generalizing, just took some writing freedom over it in lues of making this gift accurate for the receiver.
> 
> If I fucked up real bad with the words, it’s because of the damn dictionary I used.  
> Words are a bit vague at times and I do as best I can with the little to non-existent knowledge I hold of the Mi'kmaq language.  
> The other, it’s all on me so you are free to call me out if needed.
> 
> Please keep it civil, I am learning too.
> 
> It's super fuffly and most likely really messy, just the way it should be.  
> Hope you all enjoy nonetheless!

He swears he’s trying to be cute. He really does.

" _Kelu’sin paqt+smit-aqti_ "

But he’s clearly not archiving it.

Liam grimaces as soon as the words slip past his lips. It sounds awkward, clipped around the edges, clear that he still needs a bit more practice with the pronunciation, no matter the amount of times he tried muttering them out loud to get his tongue used to them.

But they have their desired effect.

Theo looks up from the book he's reading, gaze alight with something Liam can't quite name but that recognizes as both a softness that gets blurry around the edges to give room to amusement. Something domestic too, that Liam selfishly recognizes as their own and no one else’s to share.

"What did you just call me?," Theo mutters, a chuckle bubbling from deep within his throat and lacing with his voice. Liam feels mortified and annoyed at Theo’s mirth with this whole situation, but he also kinda loves it deep down. It means he is, somehow, doing something good.

"If I'm honest, I'm not entirely sure," he confesses and shrugs. Saying it in english, in the words that feel comfortable over his tongue and that he has no trouble pronouncing, kinda defeats the whole purpose of what he's trying to do. He wants Theo to feel a bit more free than usual, a bit more at home, even if all he can do for that is try to say words he knows he will most likely fail at. " _K_ _elu’sin paqt+smit-aqti_?"

“Where did you even-- **_Liam_ **,” Theo chuckles, a fake chastising tone molding his name and making Liam grimace for a second right before letting a chuckle of his own.

“I don’t-- Listen, I’m doing my best. Dictionaries online are pretty shitty and I couldn’t just--,” Liam gestures generally at where Theo is sitting, watching as a twitch from a short smile wrinkles the sides of Theo’s eyes.

Words were pretty vague in their meaning and he’s not even sure he’s using the correct dialect, giving up would have been easier but he wanted to try nonetheless. He wants to give Theo this freedom, this space of being able to be who he truly feels like and communicate however he wants without feeling the pressure of having to commit to roots that are not his and a culture that was imposed on his back before he could even agree to it.

Theo seems to see through it all, his smile turning a bit less _your sole existence amuse me_ and more of a sappy soft smile that wavers a bit, just enough for Liam’s eye to catch it. He likes it, he’s just too either stubborn to say anything about it or doesn’t know how to not make a big deal out of it.

" _Wela'lin. Kesalul, plgoq_ "

Liam pouts almost completely unwillingly, long forgotten the softness and utter love he feels as he notices that Theo has no intentions whatsoever to give him a hint of what those words meant. Theo lets out an open laugh that makes him forget for a moment that he's being mocked in the most petty way possible. Just a second, enough to appreciate the true happiness.

Then he moves to retaliate.

"Say that again, coward," Liam mumbles jokingly, giving in and stalking towards his boyfriend. Theo smiles wide, all teeth in a way that makes him look almost feral but in the best of ways; a game they play all too often.

"Oh, you want subtitles too?," Theo teases, laughing again as Liam huffs and crawls halfways into his boyfriend’s reading nook, pulling the book out of Theo’s grip and hitting him with it in the head. Theo tries to cover himself in between a fit of laughter and Liam can’t say he doesn’t love this kind of domestic fights.

"You’re absolutely horrible," Liam grumbles as he throws the book aside. Theo's gaze is alight, happy in ways Liam still wants to rediscover over and over, just to learn how to keep tham amber forever alive. “I don’t know why I love you”

“I don’t know either, but here we are,” Theo smirks and pulls him down by the front of his shirt.

Liam can’t really help it from then on, it’s almost a natural pull that the boy has on him. He bends down and presses his lips over Theo’s, gently but not so much; there’s a brewing tension. There always is. It’s not bad, just constant between them both. 

“ _Kesalul_ ,” Theo breathes over his lips, pressing a new soft smile over it to seal it in place. Liam doesn’t really need a dictionary or any kind of translation for it to sink in; the sparkle in Theo’s gaze is enough for him to understand.

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Kesaltimgewey (title) = "Act of love"
> 
> Kelu’sin paqt+smit-aqti = "Pretty wolf boy"
> 
> Wela'lin. Kesalul, plgoq = "Thank you. I love you, sweetheart"
> 
> Kesalul = "I love you"
> 
> \--
> 
> You can yell at me in the comments in whatever language you prefer, I swear I know how to use a translator.  
> Kudos and key smashing are always welcome too.
> 
> If you want to translate this work or share it somewhere else, please **contact me first**.  
> Asking for a bit of permission first never hurt anybody.
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
